


Infrared

by cathouse_mary



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: Chiss observations about human physiology.
Relationships: Chiss/Human
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Infrared

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fast one-off.

**Infrared**

The vision of the Chiss species has a electromagnetic spectrum range that includes infrared. The warmer the object, the more infrared that the object emits.

Upon the first Chiss meeting humans many millennia ago, the humans were dubbed _sru'vasha_. This translates into Basic as 'warm ones.' Human mean body temperature is higher than that of the Chiss. To Chiss vision, their very capilation sends or removes heat from their faces and hands, making them the equivalent of walking, talking, emoting neon signs. Their red blood sings songs of desire, caution, fear, indeed the whole range of human emotion plays out along with the location of their blood supply. Embarrass a human and the reaction is so alarming that one wonders how its head does not burst into flames. Even those who are adept at controlling their expressions have the giveaway of their circulatory system and muscular twitches. 

Warm. 

Deliciously so.

How half the galaxy can resist piling onto these emoting heatbags and get cozy is beyond those Chiss who have been close enough to feel the radiant warmth of the _sru'vasha_. It is fortunate that the Chiss are an orderly species and that humans are generally far removed from where the Chiss generally operate.

To make it even more difficult, most humans smell good. Each human scent is unique and the best offers itself appetizingly long before their pleasant warmth is evident. No wonder so many species eat them. Not that Chiss would eat humans - but they are nice to lick as the skin of a human exudes mineral salts that are very tasty indeed. More's the pity that one cannot simply walk up, grab one in an embrace and then sniff and lick to one's satisfaction. However, if approached correctly and consistently over time, the target of one's attentions can become... amenable to said embracing, sniffing, and licking. They even become eagerly cooperative and reciprocal when one's approach is right. In an interesting development, they exchange biome information by pressing open mouth to open mouth, tongues flickering and tasting. It's a sharp but pleasant shock to experience. 

The sleeping _sru'vasha_ is a warmly pink beacon, naked from head to sole. The human's scent amplifies when naked, carried by the dried sweat and other emissions from such exploratory activities. 

Now to find out what happens when one wakes them from their languor for a repeat. 


End file.
